


Five Things That Never Happened to Kendappa-Ou

by Etrangere



Category: RG Veda (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clamp AU, F/F, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 18:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17085386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etrangere/pseuds/Etrangere
Summary: Five CLAMP based AU that never happened to Kendappa-Ou.Just a short meme fic I wrote years ago.





	Five Things That Never Happened to Kendappa-Ou

**1**

She never turns out to be a shell, a fake identity to hide the magical guardian Clow Reed created for his card. Someone who didn’t really ever exist and shouldn’t beyond her purpose but for Souma’s love and sacrifice of her power.

**2**

She never had any use for wishes, you either grasp what is within your power or you don’t, but Souma made one dying wish, and now she had no choice but to visit the Witch of Dimensions as well in order to set things right.

**3**

She never kills her beloved to break down her Kekkai, holding her close and feeling her blood slip away over her own body as Souma’s sorrowful eyes cloud over with death and the whole of Tokyo quakes in the throes of destruction, while Kendappa wonders how long yet until the world ends and she joins her in death.

**4**

She never plays music for the Brittanian conquerors, playing soothing music to a kind Prince doomed to fall under Zero’s bullets.

And when one of the Black Knight removes their mask, she smiles as she explains that she always knew and that it didn’t change anything. Now they would have to fight.

**5**

She never forms up a Club of Dastardly Double Faced Criminals along with Seishirou-kun and Koryuu-kun; in order to provide those CLAMP Campus Detectives some proper enigma to solve.

More shame, that.


End file.
